The Chronicles Of Ren (Part I - The Saiyan Saga)
by Sanguin19
Summary: Renko is the one of the youngest surviving Saiyan since Planet Vegeta was destroyed a few years previous, she has constantly been picked on by her brother Raditz and his comrades Nappa and Vegeta but never had the courage to take a stand against them until she met her twin brother Goku and his friends... Full Summary and Ratings inside...
1. Prologue

**Dragonball Z  
The Chronicles Of Ren  
(Part I)**

**Summary: Mostly AU, What if Goku/Kakarot had a twin sister? What would she be like? Well this story is hopefully gonna answer those questions, Meet Renko or 'Ren' as she's known to others…Ren is the fifth surviving Saiyan since Planet Vegeta was destroyed a few years previous, she has constantly been picked on by her brother older Raditz and his comrades Nappa and Vegeta but never had the courage to take a stand against them until she met her other brother Goku and his friends…will she finally get her chance? Rated T for Violence, Moderate details of injury and some hopefully infrequent swearing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Renko (Ren)**

**A/N: This is my first ever DBZ fan-fic, I used to watch the show when I was a kid and have only just got back into it so if my details are a little off the mark then I apologize and hopefully I'll be able to improve in future chapters, I'm trying not to make Ren a Mary-Sue character but as a pure-blood Saiyan she is bound to have certain skills and abilities so I'll try to keep them within reason too, so if you don't like it then I'm sorry it's the only way I could think of at the time…please review.**

**Prologue**

She had been sat in the same seat for what felt like forever as the pod flew through the solar system following another, It had been almost seven months since she had even set foot on solid ground but in a few mere hours they would be arriving on the hopefully cleansed planet of 'Earth', it was a job that should have been completed some twenty-five years ago by an infant Saiyan named Kakarot but apparently they had lost contact with him a few days after his landing…

**_'Three hours and Thirty-nine minutes to target destination…' _**said the robotic voice of the auto-pilot system of the space pod causing the young Saiyan, Renko, to let out a deep sigh; she had never been one for excessive space travel even as a young child when she had been sent to conquer the planet of Zion, for the past few years she and three others had been traveling from planet to planet clearing them of their inhabitants and selling them on to the highest bidder.

**"Aw man, I'm bored"** she yawned to herself as she tapped her hand on the armrest of her padded seat; she looked out the small circular window at the passing stars and planets that seemed to be of little interest to her, she had been thinking about what to expect when they reached Earth and why it was taking this long for Kakarot to clear or destroy the puny little thing after all this time **"Raditz?"** she eventually called via her communications device in the scouter attached to her left ear, it wasn't long until she got a gruff reply.

**"What do you want?"** came the grumbled reply of her elder brother, he didn't seem very happy…as always.

**"Have you picked up any power readings yet?"** she asked ignoring the rude tone of Raditz, that's one of the many things she hated about him, in fact he actually scared her a little with his temper which often carried a few threats towards her and her wellbeing, she would stand up to him if she was a little stronger but as she was a lot younger and weaker than he was she knew that any attempt would be futile, she'd seen how devastating his attacks and techniques were just by watching him fight in the numerous battles over the past few years…there was no way she could win, not without a miracle.

**"Well do you see anything on your scouter?"** Raditz replied with an underlying hint of sarcasm.

**"No"** she answered with a sigh as she quickly checked the pink-ish color visor that covered her left eye **"Not a single thing"**

**"Then I have nothing either, you blithering idiot"** Raditz growled **"Now stop bothering me and let me sleep!"** she bit back her own sarcastic comment as she knew it'd not make things better but only worse, her elder brother had always been in a foul mood since their home world was destroyed over 20 years ago by a supposed meteorite that crashed into its center and wiped out ninety-eight percent of the Saiyan race, as far as she could tell there were only five Saiyans left alive because they were on missions at the time: Raditz, Nappa, Prince Vegeta, 'Kakarot' and Renko herself.

**"Sorry, I was just asking"** She replied with a tone of slight sadness, she just wanted the old Raditz back as he was never like this before planet Vegeta was destroyed, he was a lot kinder and easy going when she was a kid but when they lost everything and everyone they ever cared about it was like he became this giant block of ice with no feelings, no compassion and no forgiveness…she hated it.

**"Well don't, little sister…"** he replied in a voice less harsh to his last **"Just try to get some sleep, you'll need it"** though he could be a real meanie at times, Renko could still see slight sparks of the old Raditz there but they soon faded and he'd be that same creep that she disliked all over again.

**"Alright, brother"** she yawned at the thought of sleep, the last time she had grabbed even a little sleep must have been at least three days ago and even then it was just a couple of hours **"I'm hungry, too"** she stated **"when we get to Earth, can we grab some food first?"** she asked as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the padded seat.

**"We must find Kakarot first"** Raditz stated **"Then we can eat"**

**"Fine"** she sighed as she got settled with yet another yawn **"I just hope this 'Kakarot' is worth the hassle"** she added as she began drifting off.

**"I hope so"** Raditz replied **"I sincerely hope so"** these were the last words she heard before the snug warmth of sleep collected and surrounded her, she entered a peaceful slumber and dreamt of the same thing she had always dreamed of: her home and family…or what she could remember of it before everything was snatched away by the meteorite when she was still an infant, Raditz had always told her stories about what their parents were really like, their father Bardock was a fearless saiyan warrior who had fought alongside the best of their kind and their mother Sharotto she too was a Saiyan warrior, Renko couldn't exactly remember what either of her parents looked like but Raditz had always told her she had her father's fighting spirit and her mother's sense of judgement.

Unfortunately her peaceful slumber was disturbed by the sudden acceleration of the space-pod and the automated voice…:

**_'Impact in T-minus 60 seconds…59…58…57…' _**

**"What the…?"** she yawned as she awoke to the countdown **"Raditz, are we here already?"** she asked unsure whether she was going to get snapped at again…

**"It's not possible…"** she heard Raditz mutter** "Everything looks so….green…"** he sounded surprised so Renko decided to take a look out through the window of her pod and soon understood the cause of her brothers confusion, there were fields of lush green grass that stretched for miles and miles, beautiful mountains that seemed too perfect for a planet that had supposedly been cleansed of all life and if she looked real closely there were visible signs of life that set her scouter off with all power levels under five…humans?...it couldn't be!

**_'…30…29…28…27…' _**

Everything was beginning to get bigger as the pods hurtled faster to the ground, with any luck they'd land in one of the many fields below and not in the center of a city or something, Renko sat back in her seat and buckled herself in waiting the rough landing in just a few short seconds…

**_'…15…14…13…12…'_**

Renko's hands gripped the sides of her seat as she felt her entire body tense up with anxiety of what could possibly be waiting for them…

**_'10…9…8…' _**

She saw Raditz's pod fall from their formation and begin its final descent down to the earth's surface just a matter of seconds before her own pod began its descent too…

**_'…7…6…5…4...'_**

She heard the impact of the other pod hitting the ground a few hundred feet below…

**_'…3…2…'_**

Renko braced herself for the following few seconds as the world outside got a lot bigger as her pod hurtled down towards a large patch of green grass, she gritted her teeth and leaned back as hard as she could in the seat…

**_'…1…Impact imminent…Impact immin-'_**

The automated voice was cut off by a bone-rattling blow that shook the entire pod and Renko who was sat rigid in her seat with her eyes clenched shut, landing was her least favorite part of the travel from planet to planet as it always felt like being tackled by someone in their great ape form…actually that was nothing compared to the landings.

Once everything had settled down a short few seconds later she opened her eyes and took a look at the integrity of the pod as things like this often damaged the pods structure and caused problems for their departure a short while after their mission is complete, she looked around and it seemed to have held out **"Computer, what is the pod's status?"** she asked with a slightly hoarse voice as she unbuckled the seatbelt so she could move freely again.

**_"Pod is unharmed, minor indentations and scratches on exterior surface"_** the automated voice filled the small cavity.

Renko yawned and typed a password into the small keypad on the wall next to her, with a small ***beep*** the pod door opened and the cool earth breeze blew through the gap although the only thing she could see was a huge wall of dirt and mud from where the pod's velocity buried it into the ground, she eventually climbed out of the pod to check out her new surroundings and stretch her sore and stiff limbs from all that time cooped up in that tiny space.

The young dark-haired saiyan stood at her full height of 5'8 inches for the first time since they left the last planet about seven months ago, she was dressed in her saiyan warrior battle armor with blue and grey with black, white and green details, on each wrist she wore a red band; her midnight black hair hung down to her shoulders with the same spiked appearance that ran through her family, a few stray strands blew across her slightly tan skin but she soon brushed them back to their places, she looked around with a sigh before she pressed a button on the inside of her pod to close the door...

She was just about to walk up the huge wall of dirt when a sudden but small explosion caught her attention **"What was that?"** she muttered to herself, Renko decided not to waste time in walking when she had the ability of flight, with a tiny thought about flying she began to ascend above the crater she had been in "Where are you, brother?" she uttered as she looked around for the other crater made by Raditz's pod, when she eventually saw it he didn't seem to be alone as she could see some kind of vehicle near him and next to the vehicle there was a figure laying on their back and not moving at all **"No…Raditz"** she sighed it seemed he had made a start without her **"you idiot"** she muttered.

**"I heard that"** a familiar voice came through the communications set in her scouter, it was Raditz…

**"Bugger"** she whispered with a sigh as she'd forgotten that it was still switched on **"Sorry"** she apologized before she flew over to where her elder brother stood waiting with crossed arms and a frown at her **"I didn't mean it"** she made an excuse.

**"The word or the fact that I heard it?"** he asked her, his huge muscled form was rather intimidating compared to her slender and more feminine build, he too had dark hair but his was much bushier like their mother's and his face carried a menacing undertone even when he meant no ill will but this time however he had his beady black eyes fixed on his younger sister who was struggling not to show an ounce of fear to the possibilities of her brother's reaction.

**"Both"** she said quietly before looking at the body next to the smoking truck **"Was that really necessary?"** she asked with a sigh.

**"He _'attacked'_ me"** Raditz smirked like he was actually happy about his actions** "Besides he's not dead, the weak earth-dog fainted"** his smirk turned into a guffaw of amusement as he wandered over to the rather portly guys body on the floor **"if everyone on this plant are as cowardice as this weakling then Kakarot should have been able to destroy them in his sleep!"** he stated as his laughter died down to a chuckle…

Suddenly a high power-level triggered both of their scouters which caused Raditz's chuckle to fade right away…

**"I'm picking up a power-level of 322"** Renko stated **"Much too high for a human"**

**"It's Kakarot, I'm sure of it"** Raditz growled as he examined his own scouter although Renko wasn't entirely sure that her brother's assumption was correct.

**"Isn't that a little low for a saiyan's power-level?"** she questioned him **"I mean you have 1,500 and I have 1,100-"** she would have continued but Raditz spoke up and interrupted her…

**"I have been doing this a lot longer than you have"** he growled **"If I say it's Kakarot, then it is"** he stated angry that his assumption was questioned by someone 8 years younger than himself **"Now let's go"** he ordered as he flew off towards the sky **"Prepare yourself, Kakarot!"** he called as he flew high into the clouds leaving Renko stood back on the ground shaking her head before she followed with a single hop and zoomed off to catch up with her irate brother…

**A/N: So here's the first chapter for my DBZ story and hopefully not the last because I rather enjoy writing and this has given my imagination a bit more freedom than most other stories I have written, I hope you guys like this so far and would like to hear more as Ren's story is only just beginning :-)**

**Please Review and tell me what you think (Constructive criticism is welcome but please NO flames)**


	2. The Green Man

**A/N: Hey guys, I'd love to say thank you to all who have read and reviewed the previous chapter I just hope this one lives up to our expectations, anyway let me know what you guys think… :-) **

**Chapter One**

**'The Green Man'**

For almost five minutes now they had been flying blind as the Power-Level they'd picked up had briefly disappeared through the dense clouds, Ren had even tried to dip below the clouds to see if she could find the level again but it seemed she was having no luck at all this time.

"Where is he?" she could hear Raditz growl, he was getting more frustrated as each minute passed them by which wasn't going to bode well for whoever the mystery power level had belonged to. There were so many questions buzzing around her mind about the saiyan they were looking for, who was he? Why is he so important to Raditz's plan? Was he even still alive? None of this she could really be sure of but Raditz seemed to know more than she did.

"So who is this 'Kakarot'?" she took the chance and asked Raditz as she ascended up through the smog-like clouds "Why do we need him?"

"Have you not paid any attention to what Nappa was saying?" Raditz grumbled as he glanced at his younger sister who was now flying on his left-hand side.

"Not really, in my opinion Nappa can go get f-" Ren shrugged and began to cuss Nappa but Raditz spoke up and interrupted her just in time.

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language, Renko?" he asked her with a stern tone to which she didn't answer "I told you that the use of that kind of language is…" he had begun to say but Ren just rolled her eyes and continued the lecture as it wasn't the first time she'd been told about it.

"…not becoming of a saiyan, as we are above that sort of thing…yada-yada-yada…" Ren sighed "I've heard it all before, we don't need to go through this every time" her cockiness earned her a side scowl from her older brother as they flew high across the cities before…

"Aha!" Raditz exclaimed as his scouter bleeped back to life just a second or two before Ren's also picked something up, that same Power-Level they had been looking for was back on the grid and very close to their current position "Now I have you Kakarot!" she heard Raditz chuckle, so much for her inquiries on who this guy was and why he was so important to them. She followed closely as Raditz flew faster to get to the target's location before whoever it was left again.

A few minutes passed as the Saiyans zoomed across the skies far above the green countryside, it was a refreshing change to the barren wastelands of previous planet's they'd been to while the cities remained the same as others she'd seen.

"Miserable little vermin!" she heard Raditz growl as they passed over one of the cities, although he was her elder brother Ren was beginning to get tired of his constant remarks that seemed to carry very little optimism "Don't worry, I'll be sure to exterminate you quickly" he chuckled.

"Can we just visit one planet _without_ killing anyone?" Ren sighed as she watched the human population below going about their daily business "I mean, they haven't done us any harm so why don't we just leave them to live their lives?" she added as Raditz glanced at her.

"How can you even say that?!" Raditz grumbled at her "You call yourself a Saiyan yet you don't have the guts to do what must be done…" he chided her with a hint of shame in his voice "When was the last time you ever took a life?"

"Seven months ago, on planet Nemn" Ren replied, she wished that she hadn't but it was one of the time she didn't have a choice at all especially when her 'victim' was determined to kill her "Killing isn't everything, brother" she reminded him.

"It's our birthright" Raditz replied before their target finally came into view "We'll talk more about this another time" he told her before he flew ahead while Ren just maintained her usual speed, they had finally caught up with the owner of the power-level they'd been following for the last twenty minutes and like she had said the power did not belong to Kakarot the saiyan they were looking for in fact she didn't even think the person was even from the planet Earth, he was…green?!

"Who is that?" she muttered to herself as she watched Raditz land just in front of the green man, she could hear Raditz's voice but was a little unsure of what he was actually saying, as she approached the ground she could hear the other guy's reply to whatever her brother had said, she was just focused on how tall this green man was he must have easily reached seven foot 'Wow_, that guy's tall!'_ she thought to herself.

"Well you thought wrong" the green guy replied with a gruff and slightly unfriendly tone "Now turn around and get out of here, before I get angry." He told Raditz but the larger saiyan just chuckled at the guy's threat as Ren eventually reached the ground and stood beside him.

"Someone's having a bad day" Raditz mocked him with a smirk.

"Believe me, you have no idea" The green guy replied as he tried not to react to the newcomer's remark, he looked briefly at Ren who just stared back with her arms crossed and her tail wrapped around her waist, he returned to looking at Raditz "Now get lost." his voice was much gruffer than before as it seemed he was beginning to lose his patience with the two saiyans, the larger one in particular.

"Wow, you really need to work on your manners" Ren interjected with a hint of sarcasm as she smirked to Raditz.

"No, you are the one who needs to work on your manners…" the green guy replied with a smirk as his hands balled into tight fists "…and I'd be happy to oblige" he took a step closer as though he was ready to fight but was waiting for Ren to make the first move, he watched as the young saiyan's smirk faded and was replaced by a slight glare.

"You got it" she huffed as she went to walk forward but was stopped by her brother's arm held out in front of her, she shifted her glare to him "Raditz, get out of my way" she told him with a tone that was surprisingly calmer than she actually looked…

"I've got this" Raditz told her as the green guy just laughed at them.

"I'll take you both on" he smirked "but be sure to make it quick, I have places to be." This time Raditz just laughed back at the guy.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he smirked as he reached for his scouter and pressed a button causing it to beep slightly "Power-Level 322, I can tell you're not from this planet…" he continued as he glanced down at Ren who's temper hadn't seemed to have calmed down any "But you'd be a fool to attack me with such an…_insufficient_ power" there was a hint of humor in his voice as he watched the green man grit his teeth angrily.

"Now listen to me!" the green man growled "You two came here, you had intentions of starting a fight! Not me!"

"Well, I still do" Raditz replied calmly, Ren watched as the green guy stared at Raditz with such hate it was unbelievable…something in her mind told her that this situation wasn't going to end well, the feeling was confirmed when the green guy's forearm bulked up and travelled down his wrist and into his fist doubling its size…

_'Uh-oh'_ she thought to herself _'This isn't good…'_

Suddenly the green guy brought his hands up in front of him with the palms facing both Raditz and herself; with a roar he fired a large and concentrated blast of energy directly at them, she instinctively brought her arms up to shield her face from the blinding light of it all as she felt the air around her reach near boiling as the heat of the blast grazed her skin's surface, she coughed slightly at the amount of dirt and dust it had kicked up before she looked to check on Raditz, he was laughing…why was he laughing?! If the green guy was any stronger that blast would have killed the pair of them!

"Impressive" Raditz smirked "You actually managed to singe some of my leg hair" he mocked the now astounded attacker "But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack; you see it's one of my favorites…" Ren dusted herself off as she stepped back seeing where Raditz was going with this "I like to call it a 'Double Sunday'…" she watched as he raised a hand in the air ready to start the attack "Now, see if you can follow this one…" suddenly both Ren and Raditz's scouters beeped to life…

"Wha…?" Ren uttered as she took a look at the pinkish lens on her device "There's another power-level"

"Well I guess it's your lucky day then, Green man" Raditz sneered at him "Ren, let's go" he ordered the younger saiyan before he zoomed off into the sky, Ren looked at the green guy with a smirk…

"See you again, greenie" she told him "when this is done you owe me a fight" with this she too zoomed off after Raditz who was well on his way to wherever this chase would lead them, she took the time to calm down after their encounter with that other guy who seemed to look like a Namekian but she couldn't exactly be too sure about that "What was I thinking?" she questioned herself as she thought about her actions back there.

"You weren't" Raditz's voice came through her scouter's communication device "you never do" he didn't seem happy with her but that was nothing new.

"Well at least I didn't bait him into attacking us with that blast" she replied calmly with a sarcastic edge to her tone "If he was any stronger he could have caused some real damage" she reminded him; though she wouldn't easily admit it the encounter with the Namekian did scare her briefly.

"You take things too serious, little sister" Raditz chuckled which seemed to darken Ren's mood a little more.

"I don't…" she muttered before eventually spoke up "Unlike you I believe in a little thing called 'Self-preservation' maybe you should try it sometime" Ren snarked as she looked down at the sea below her, it was a deep crystalline blue color but she could still see the life below the surface if she looked really hard "Besides are you sure 'Kakarot' is all the way out here?" she asked just to change the subject before it went too far.

"There's an island ahead of here, that's where the reading is coming from" he told her sounding so sure of his assumption "It's Kakarot, I'm sure of it" he added before he accelerated towards the island he'd claimed to be there, Ren did her best to catch up with her elder brother who seemed adamant that this 'Kakarot' was both alive and still living on Earth.

After a few more minutes of flying the island that Raditz had told her about came into view, it was a lot smaller than she had originally thought but none the less there seemed to be a small house upon it with plenty of room surrounding it, after a second or two her scouter set off beeping with multiple low power levels including the one they had picked up earlier.

Raditz was also there, he seemed to be talking with the islands inhabitants who looked a little on the defensive side but then who wouldn't be with a guy like him.

Ren ducked down through clouds and made her way ready for landing on the island as she turned to land feet first on the soft sand of the miniature beach, once she had reached the ground Ren looked up at the others to see an old man with a beard, a younger bald guy, a woman with blue hair, a child and to first person to catch her attention was a guy stood directly opposite Raditz looking like he was ready to fight him, by the time she had arrived they seemed to be halfway through a conversation…

"Be careful, Goku" the younger bald guy said to the other younger guy with the jet black hair that looked very familiar to that of Raditz's and her own especially hers "This guy's not exactly normal" he added before he glanced at Ren and then to her tail which was wrapped loosely around her waist "And I bet she isn't either"

"Nice to meet you too" Ren replied slightly offended at the guys remark, he didn't even know her yet he was tarring her with the same brush as her brother.

"Believe me, I know…" Goku replied as he watched the two newcomers skeptically "I could sense that from the minute he landed, even now standing here talking to him like this…" he continued "Something about him turns my stomach" his tone had a slight unfriendly tone to it which amused Raditz slightly.

"Such harsh words" Raditz smirked as he stood with his arms crossed "Careful now Kakarot, you're more like us than you realize" this seemed to slightly confuse both Ren and Goku as they looked at Raditz waiting for the explanation "You were born on the planet Vegeta…" he began "You are a space-fighter, a Saiyan warrior…just like me" there was a sudden but horrified look that filled the expression of Goku as well as the others "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz…your big brother"

"What?!" Ren looked wide-eyed at her elder brother "It can't be…!"

"Oh, it is little sister" Raditz smirked "It sure is…"

**A/N: Wow that's a heck of a place to stop the chapter, huh? Lol **

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**S19**


	3. Bitter Reunions

**I ONLY OWN RENKO (REN) THE SHOW IS ****_NOT_**** MINE **

**Hey guys, I wanna say thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story so far, here's the latest chapter, hope you guys like it :-)**

**Chapter Two**

**Bitter Reunions**

**In the last chapter:**

_"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz…your big brother"_

_"What?!" Ren looked wide-eyed at her eldest brother "It can't be…!" _

_"Oh, it is little sister" Raditz smirked "It sure is…"_

Everyone other than Raditz stood completely dumbfounded at the elder Saiyan's revelations, after a few seconds most of the shock had subsided enough for the younger guy to be the first to speak up.

**"Goku has a…a brother AND a sister?"** he uttered with disbelief as he looked at the Saiyans.

**"Goku…they look like you!"** the blue haired woman interjected as she held onto the child who Ren had only just noticed in having a tail, was the kid a Saiyan too? Surely he couldn't be, Ren was only an infant herself when Planet Vegeta blew up.

**"Why should I believe you?"** Goku growled at Raditz before the other guy backed him up.

**"Yeah, that's right"** the bald guy added into the mix **"What the heck is Goku doing on earth, if he's from another planet?"** his question made Raditz chuckle.

**"That's simple, we sent him here"** He answered with a smirk **"Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this planet of its current inhabitants…a mission which he has failed miserably"** Ren watched as Goku looked at Raditz with disbelief **"You see, we saiyans are sort of like 'Planet Brokers' as we scour space looking for planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market…"** he explained to them as Ren continued to observe the others who were looking and listening to the elder saiyan.

**"Once we find them, we send our warriors to purge them of any life and make them ready for sale"** Raditz explained with a slight proudness in his tone **"It's a very, very profitable business and we take great pride at being efficient in our work"** Ren saw Raditz glance at her out the corner of her eye** "For example if we encounter a planet with strong inhabitants, we send a team of our adult fighters to wipe them out…or for weaker planets like this one, one of our babies is generally sufficient enough to carry out the order"**

**"If what you say is true, then you saiyans are just an abomination!"** the young bald guy snarled at them **"You're space pirates, that's what you are!"** just these words seemed to anger Ren a little as she clenched her hands into fists by her sides but remained silent as she tried to keep calm and let the comment slide.

**"How could you send little babies off in to space all alone?"** the blue haired woman asked with a slightly horrified tone, Ren had tried to stay out of the conversation but these stupid humans were beginning to test her patience.

**"The infants are more than capable of taking care of themselves"** Ren stated in a surprisingly calm tone as she watched one or two of them look at her for a moment or two before Raditz spoke up again.

**"Well, most of them are…"** He looked at Goku **"Kakarot, you are a disgrace…" **Raditz grumbled with rather disappointed tone **"you could have easily wiped out every living thing on this planet by yourself!"** he sighed a little **"If you hadn't forgotten your orders it would have only taken you a year or two at the most…"** Raditz glanced up at the sky with his usual smirk **"Considering this planet has a nice big moon…"**

**"Lemme guess, I was probably supposed to blow that up too"** Goku grumbled as he glared at Raditz who's smirked faded the moment Goku had said about the moon.

**"YOU FOOL!"** Raditz bellowed at him making Ren jump a little she knew as soon as he started bellowing that things would only get worse, she seemed to know more than most as it was normally in her direction **"You know as well as I do it's the key to unlocking your full potential! Surely at least once you've looked at the full moon…"** he assumed it seemed Goku was clueless but the other's had that certain horrified expression she had seen many times since her arrival.

**"I don't know what you're talking about!"** Goku snapped back at him but was interrupted by Raditz's horrified gasp.

**"What happened to your tail, Kakarot?!"** he demanded as Ren eventually caught on at the sight of the missing tail but seemed a little surprised though not horrified like her brother.

**"My tail?"** Goku looked behind him briefly before he looked back at the saiyans skeptically **"What's it to you?"**

**"Answer me! Now!"** Raditz demanded angrily.

**"It was removed, permanently"** Goku answered **"A long time ago"** Ren glance between the two as she saw Raditz shaking with anger trying to control his possibly imminent outburst, she took a small side step away as he was beginning to unnerve her a little.

**"Do you have any idea of what you've done?"** he asked Goku in a surprisingly calm voice though his fists were clenched and his entire body was shaking **"Your true power is gone now!"** he shouted at him **"Without your tail you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon…"** he took a small second to calm down a little but the venom still remained in his words **"Now I can see how you'd be on good terms with these weaklings…"** it was evident that his words were beginning to anger the others and strangely enough Ren was also finding Raditz's remarks a little uncalled for.

**"Listen, this is MY home and these are MY friends, so it doesn't matter what you say I am…"** Goku stated to his supposed elder brother and younger sister **"And you sure don't act like any family I'd wanna have"** he told them bluntly **"My name is Goku and I live here now…LEAVE US ALONE!"** he shouted at them and was soon joined by the others.

**"Yeah, just go!"** the blue haired woman interjected as the old man stepped forward.

**"Even if you are siblings, it doesn't mean Goku has to go around destroying peaceful planets…"** he growled at them **"You Creeps!"**

**"That's right! Goku even saved this planet once, mister"** the bald guy announced **"So go away!"**

Ren sighed at the humans' hostile remarks while Raditz chuckled yet again but this time began walking towards them **"Raditz?"** Ren called a little unsure of what he was doing.

**"So, little brother wants to be left alone?"** Raditz asked as he walked past Goku and the others towards the beach house **"Well that's a pity it's never going to happen…"** he stated like it was a matter of fact **"No, I'm afraid you are far too valuable for that, you see…three years ago a huge comet slammed into our home planet and completely vaporized it AND the saiyan race"** Raditz explained but Ren had picked up on his lie straight away as she was only an infant when that happened and she was now almost twenty-five years of age, she eyed Raditz skeptically as he continued.

**"There aren't too many of us left now brother…in fact as far as we can tell there are only five including you, we were the only saiyans away from home when the planet exploded…"** he explained **"Like you, the rest of us had been sent away to perform a few hostile take overs…and now we have found another world we would like to conquer"** he added into the subject with a smirk as he walked over to some kind of vehicle **"It should bring in a very high price, but unfortunately it's a little too big for just the four of us to handle…"**

**"We were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up, until I remembered you Kakarot"** Raditz told him as he turned to face them **"You're not as powerful as I had hoped but still with your help we should manage nicely…"** he eventually reached Goku who seemed to back away from him as fast as he could **"Well now…what do you think?"** he asked with a smirk **"Are you excited? …you should be, we've come to take you back into the fold."**

**"I've heard enough!"** Goku yelled at him briefly surprising Raditz **"I'd sooner die than join a gang of pirates like you!"**

**"Interesting"** Raditz stated as he looked at the boy cowering in the woman's arms **"I've been meaning to ask you Kakarot, I couldn't help but notice your son has a tail…"** as soon as she heard this Ren had a gut feeling of where Raditz was going to go with this.

**"Leave him out of this!"** Goku growled.

**"I'll decide that!"** Raditz snapped back at him **"If you won't join us, then I suppose I'll just have to settle for taking the boy in your place"** just hearing those words made Ren cringe, how could he even say that? She wanted to speak up but knowing Raditz he would make her suffer for doing that, so she stayed quiet.

**"Goku?"** the bald guy asked his friend who was glaring at Raditz.

**"We'll see about that!"** Goku growled as he got into a fighting stance ready to fight for his son.

**"I see the fire in your eyes brother, you should come with us"** Raditz offered again **"It's in your blood, you just love to fight"** Ren watched as Raditz casually strolled towards Goku while the other guy stood beside him.

**"I'm right here with you, Goku"** he assured his friend.

**"Just stay close to Gohan"** Goku told the bald guy as he got ready to fight Raditz who was getting dangerously close…

Suddenly Raditz moved with extreme speed and devastating accuracy as he kneed Goku hard in the gut and sent him flying a few meters into the air before he came crashing down into the water-logged sand just feet from where Ren was standing, she looked at him as he struggled to catch his breath while he cried out in pain.

**"Daddy!"** the little boy, Gohan cried as he escaped from the blue-haired woman's arms and ran across the sand to his father despite the others trying to stop him…

**"Gohan, no!"** the blue haired woman called after him, Ren watched as Raditz chuckled sadistically and picked the youngster up by the back of his clothing, she felt her anger building up at the thought of how evil her own brother was being to these people…

**"Like I said, I'm taking your son"** Raditz stated above little Gohan's crying **"If you ever want to see him alive again, I suggest you listen closely…"** he added as the others watched on angrily.

**"C'mon Goku, you have to get up"** the bald guy called over to his friend who seemed to be too badly winded to even attempt such a thing, Ren's hands had curled back into fists as she glared at Raditz and her anger was at boiling point already…

**"Now then, I'll give you one day to think about my offer"** he told Goku as he still held the crying Gohan up **"Although let's be honest Kakarot, I'm not giving you much of a choice…"** he stated to the writhing fighter **"So when you decide to join us and you will, there is something I want you to do"** he continued as Goku tried to fight against the agony in his gut **"Prove to me that you mean it, you can start by eliminating 100 of these pathetic earthlings…just drop them on this beach when you are done, we'll be back for a head count"**

Everyone was startled and horrified by the proposal set by the elder saiyan while his younger companion stood just feet away with a glare fixed on her eldest brother who seemed clueless of her expression.

**"So what do you say Kakarot? I so hope you'll come through for me on this one…"** Raditz smirked** "After all he is our nephew, it'd be as shame if I had to hurt him"** he stated causing Gohan to panic slightly.

**"Help, Daddy!"** Gohan cried **"I'm scared!"** He began crying and screaming again as his father feebly tried to reach out for him.

**"G-Gohan"** Goku wheezed as Raditz laughed at him.

**"What's the matter, Kakarot?"** He asked **"You haven't answered me, let's try this again…"** Raditz said with a slightly amused tone at his brother's suffering **"you want your son back and I want you to eliminate one hundred earthlings, by this time tomorrow…"** he stated simply like he was setting a reasonable bargain **"Do you understand?"** Goku reluctantly nodded as he rubbed his gut with a scowl at his so-called brother **"That's good"** Raditz smiled cruelly **"Do this little job for me and you can join us, but fail…and I will see to it that your son suffers a most unpleasant end"** this seemed to anger the others even more as one by one they stepped forward to insult the huge, muscular saiyan.

**"You coward!"** the bald guy growled at Raditz **"Hiding behind a kid!"**

**"Yeah, that's right!"** the blue haired woman joined followed by the old man

**"That's right, you sicko"** he yelled at Raditz **"and besides, it won't do you any good"** he announced **"Goku isn't capable of killing anyone…"** but he was interrupted by the strangely calm Raditz.

**"Quiet, old man"** he told the older guy **"Kakarot is a Saiyan, I think you'll be very surprised at what he's capable of doing"** Ren hated to admit it but he was right, these humans had no idea of who they'd been friends with for all these years **"Besides, it won't make a difference anyway…Every living thing on this planet will be eliminated soon."** He smirked **"After we finish our current job, I've decided the earth will be our next target."**

**"Y-you what?!"** the elder man exclaimed as the others were all too shocked to speak.

**"Even without Kakarot, four saiyans should be enough to do the job"** Raditz announced **"We could conquer this puny planet in our sleep" he sounded so smug and Ren hated it "So you see brother, whether you kill 100 humans or not the end result will still be the same"** As much as she cared for her family, Raditz could not be allowed to get away with this it was barbaric!

She watched as Goku reached out and grabbed Raditz's ankle with what little strength he had at that moment **"Leave Gohan out of this!"** he pleaded to their elder brother.

**"I wish I could, Kakarot"** Raditz told him with a slightly cold tone to his voice** "but you need to understand, I need to give you a little extra incentive to do what I asked."** He said over the crying infant's wails, it was getting unbearable for Ren to listen to this going on and not do anything.

**"Please let him go"** Goku pleaded

**"Just look how pathetic you are"** Raditz teased **"Please brother, show some…pride"** he smirked as he kicked Goku's hand away **"You have until tomorrow, enjoy it"** he added as he glanced over his shoulder to Ren **"Let's go"** he went to leave but Ren stayed where she was standing **"Ren, I said…"** he began to repeat himself but he was cut off by Ren's reply.

**"No"** she replied as she looked around at the others while Raditz's smirk faded into a glare that would even send the devil himself running a mile.

**"Excuse me?"** Raditz asked as he turned to face her **"Did you just say 'No'?"**

**"You heard"** she replied as she stood her ground **"You have gone too far this time, brother"** she told him **"These people have done us no harm!"** she growled at him **"and I will NOT let you take the boy away from his father!"** Raditz looked at her briefly and laughed which only angered her more.

**"My god, Ren"** he laughed **"Always one for the bleeding hearts, you're ever so naïve little sister!"** after a few more seconds of laughing he shook his head and began to ascend into the air **"Last chance Ren, are you coming?"** he called down to her as Goku managed to get up onto his knee's…

**"G-Gohan…."** He whimpered as the others looked at Ren who was looking up at Raditz with an expression of such hate it was unbelievable, she was no longer seeing her brother but rather the monster who had replaced him all those years ago, the one she had been scared of ever since she could remember…but no more, it was time for her to stand on her own two feet.

She ascended up in to the air so she was level with Raditz…

**"I won't let you take him"** she told Raditz calmly.

**"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"** Raditz smirked as he watched his sister shift into a fighting stance whilst in mid-air, Ren weighed her options for a few moments as the child in Raditz's hand probably wouldn't survive a Ki blast and knowing Raditz he'd use the child against her as he knew she wouldn't harm an innocent child no matter of the circumstances** "Well?"** Raditz questioned her.

**"Last chance, let the kid go"** Ren demanded she had made her choice on what attack to use if it came down to it **"I'll not tell you again, Raditz!"** she growled.

**"Come take him then"** Raditz smirked **"Or are you too scared?"** he goaded her, his attempt worked as he watched Ren's fists clench tighter before all of a sudden she used her own agility to disappear from in front of Raditz and reappeared to his right hand side bringing her knee up to try and strike him in the ribs but before the strike could land Raditz mimicked her move and brought his elbow round to strike Ren in the back of the neck with such force it knocked her out of the sky and hurtling down towards the water bellow **"Pathetic"** he chuckled as he watched the splash in the water below before looking down at his younger brother **"I'm expecting great things from you brother, don't let me down!"** he called to Goku before he flew away with the wailing infant in his arms.

Ren could feel the cooling darkness of the water closing in around her as it soothed the pain that emanated from the back of her head and neck, she could hear nothing but her heartbeat as it filled her ears with its slow rhythmic beating echoing through the silence as her senses slowly returned to her, she opened her eyes and looked up at the light above the water before she began to kick her legs and swam up to the surface, she broke through the barrier of water with a gasp for air filling her lungs with clean air as she looked around.

The young saiyan swam towards the beach of the island that was a surprising distance of 40-yards away from where she had surfaced, once she had reached the soft sands of the island she struggled to her feet and waded the rest of the way through the mere feet of water holding the back of her head occasionally checking for blood, Ren looked up to see the others were sat near the house nursing an understandably upset Goku as she wandered over towards them.

**"What do you want?"** Goku growled at Ren without even looking up at her.

**"To help you"** she answered honestly **"Raditz needs to be stopped, once and for all"** she wiped the excess water off of her face with the back of her hand, something wasn't right, she looked for the pink lens of her scouter on the left-side of her vision but it wasn't there, it seemed the device had fell off in the water and sank to the bottom **"Great"** Ren sighed.

**"Why should we let you help?"** the bald guy spoke up as he looked skeptical of her **"After all, he is _your_ brother"** he stated **"What if all that was just a set up?"**

**"Believe me, it wasn't"** Ren told him **"And as far as I'm concerned, Raditz is no brother of mine"** her tone carried a little hint of resentment **"I'd jump at the chance to take that bastard down"** she added as she crossed her arms.

**"How do we know that what you say is the truth?"** Goku asked her as he watched her carefully.

**"That's the thing…"** Ren smirked **"You don't"**

**A/N: So this is the next chapter of the story, sorry if it all seems a little jumbled up in places but at times it can be difficult to add an OC into something like this but I hope to refine it a little more as Ren's story goes on, let me know what you guys think and if this story should be continued or abandoned :-) I'll be looking forward to hearing what you guys think…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**S19**


	4. Ren Strikes Back (Remastered)

**Disclaimer: I ONLY own Renko (Ren) I DO NOT own the Show or any other characters mentioned.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanna say thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed or favorite this story :-) I'm hoping to do something a little different for this chapter because I want Ren to have a chance in going up against Raditz before Goku and Piccolo have a go at him, so let me know what you guys think about this extra little bit.**

**PS: This is the Remastered one :D so i hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter Three**

**Ren Strikes Back**

**In the last chapter…**

_"How do we know that what you say is the truth?" Goku asked her as he watched her carefully._

_"That's the thing…" Ren smirked "you don't"_

A few minutes had passed since Raditz disappeared with Gohan in his grasp, Goku and his friends had calmed a little enough to start forming a plan to get the infant back while Ren was just sat against the side of the house, in the past 5 minutes she had learned of the others' names: the blue-haired woman was called Bulma, the old man with the beard was Master Roshi and the younger bald guy was Krillin.

**"Can't we just steal him back?"** Bulma suggested like it was a feasible idea **"Like one of you guys distract the big oaf and another grab Gohan while he's not looking?"** she added as she looked around for someone who agreed with her, it took a second or two before Krillin nodded.

**"It's possible"** he agreed with her **"What do you reckon, Goku?"**

**"The only place that move will get you is dead"** Ren muttered shaking her head as she listened to the humans plotting their way to get back at Raditz and steal Gohan back, after the chatter fell silent she looked up to see them looking at her.

**"Oh yeah?"** Bulma asked as she crossed her arms **"You got a better idea?" **she added with a slightly blunt tone to her voice as Ren stood up and wandered closer to the group as her tail wrapped comfortably around her waist.

**"Raditz may be a big oaf but he's not dumb"** She stated as she reached them **"In the 24 years I've known him, he has never once fallen for a pathetic trick like that…"** she smirked as she glanced at Bulma who looked less than happy with the Saiyan's remark **"...Besides he'd see you coming"** she added.

**"Wait, you're 24?"** Krillin asked her a little off the topic's conversation.

**"Yeah, why do you ask?"** Ren replied with a slightly confused look at the question, since when was her age a part of the situation?

**"But I'm 24…"** Goku replied as he looked at Ren **"So _IF_ what Raditz said is true, then that means that you're m-my…."** He was just as astounded as that of Ren, not only had they found out they were brother and sister but now it seemed that they were actually twins?!

**"Twins, eh?"** Roshi interjected as he tipped his sunglasses down to take a look at the two of them now stood opposite on another **"Now looking at the pair of you, there are a few similarities"** he stated, their hair was almost the same but Ren's was slightly longer with her being a girl, they stood roughly the same height with maybe an inch or two difference and there were a few more minor similarities in the looks but the only big difference other than Ren being female was that she had a tail whereas Goku didn't.

**"But we can't be"** Ren replied as she looked at Roshi **"I'd know about it, if we were…"**

**"There isn't a doubt about it"** Roshi replied with a sigh as he put his sunglasses back to where they should have been while there was a brief few moments of silence, no one knew what to say especially the two Saiyans as the looked at one another before Bulma eventually spoke up getting them back on target.

**"This all very touching guys, but that creep still has Gohan"** Bulma stressed, this brought them back to the situation with a bump about the startling truth that Raditz had Gohan and that he wasn't known for his compassion nor for keeping his word on certain things **"You…um, 'thingy'…"** she pointed to Ren who raised her eyebrows a little, since when was her name 'Thingy'? Last she knew her name was Ren…

**"Me?"** Ren asked as she pointed to herself and Bulma nodded **"My name is _Ren_"** she told her straight.

**"Meh whatever"** Bulma shrugged much to Ren's annoyance **"Does Raditz have any weaknesses?"** she asked with a slightly hopeful tone.

**"If he did, I wouldn't know"** Ren sighed as she scratched the back of her neck **"We pretty much kept our weaknesses from one another"** she explained as she crossed her arms over her chest **"Sorry to burst your bubble"** she watched Goku seemed to sink into a slightly deeper depression **"Raditz won't harm your son, Goku"** she told him with a tone that sounded surprisingly full of care.

**"How do you know?"** Goku asked like he had a hint of doubt in his tone.

**"Because I'll be keeping him busy"** Ren told them, she'd had this plan in her mind for the past few minutes since Bulma had talked about a diversion, she knew by doing it she was taking an incredible risk going up against Raditz a much more experienced fighter than herself, a sane person may even have deemed it as a suicide mission but sanity wasn't on the top of Ren's list at the moment.

**"No"** Goku told her straight **"Family or not, I can't let you fight that monster alone"** for some strange reason his voice actually sounded like he cared about the decision she had made.

**"I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself"** she sighed **"Besides he trained me so I know nearly all of his techniques"** she added with a small smirk, truthfully she didn't want any of them to suffer the same fate many others had suffered at the hands of Raditz and the other Saiyans she had travelled with since she was a child, this wasn't because she cared about them but more to the point that she wanted to give him a chance to change his mind and leave before she would even consider escalating things to a violent level.

**"But he has my son…"** Goku stated angrily **"I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing!"** Ren could see the anger clear in his expression that only a worried parent could have, she sighed and placed a hand on her hip while the other hung down by her side as she looked at him.

**"I don't expect you to just sit here, brother"** Ren told him **"In fact while I'm doing what I need to do, I expect you to be coming up with a way to get your son back"** she explained as she looked around at them.

**"So you're still gonna face that creep alone?"** Krillin asked her

**"Yes"** Ren replied.

**"Are you insane?!"** Master Roshi uttered.

**"Maybe…"** Ren shrugged **"But right now, it's all we got"** she turned and walked over towards the shoreline going through her own plan yet again in her mind until she had filtered out all the possible faults and gaps, she glanced over her shoulder at the others and wondered if the was doing the right thing or just making it worse she didn't know, Ren looked back out at the vast emptiness of the ocean ahead of her with a sigh and got ready to set off.

**"Hey"** a voice called as she ascended in the air, she glanced back to see Goku stood with the others **"Take care of yourself out there"** he told her, she felt a little smile grace her lips as she nodded in return.

**"I will"** She called back **"Just don't take too long"** she watched as Goku nodded back before she continued on the path she was heading to up in to the sky, she looked around briefly trying to think of where Raditz could have gone **"Where would I take a screaming kid?"** she pondered trying to put herself in Raditz's shoes, she knew it would have had to be a place familiar to him but where was that? … Suddenly it hit her.

**"The pods!"** she uttered knowing Raditz could easily leave with the kid if Goku failed to show, she looked around trying to sense Raditz's Ki hoping she wasn't too late, it took a few moments but she was able to find it although it was faint it pointed in the exact direction she thought it would be, with a sigh she sped off in that direction…

She felt a slight tinge of nervousness in her stomach as she made her way towards her destination, it wasn't because she was nervous of facing her brother but instead it was for the kid, Gohan, she couldn't sense any trace of him not even a low power level she hoped that he was alright for Goku's sake because she didn't have to be a genius to know what it'd do to him if Raditz did harm Gohan.

**"C'mon kid, where are you?"** she muttered as she still tried to sense him, it was no use there was nothing but that of her brother's which was getting stronger as she got closer, she passed the place they had met the Namekian earlier that day and was sort of relieved that he wasn't there as it'd only distract her from her current goal, she sped up flying as she passed the wasteland towards the city they had flew over before meeting the Namekian **"Please let him be alright"** she muttered looking around.

As soon as she passed the city there was a large increase in the strength of the power-level with this she knew she was close, within less than a minute she had the two craters where they had landed came within view and soon so had Raditz, it seemed the elder Saiyan was waiting patiently near where his pod had landed and was looking up at her as she came in to land nearby, neither of them said a word for the first few moments instead they just stared one another down…

**"Changed your mind, little sister?"** Raditz asked breaking the silence between them as he watched the younger Saiyan carefully.

**"Where's the kid?"** Ren counter asked ignoring her brother's question as she kept her arms by her side and her eyes fixed on Raditz himself, if he had done anything to endanger Gohan's life she would make sure that he paid for it with his own life, Ren couldn't tolerate cruelty to minors full stop.

**"The brats in my pod"** Raditz smirked **"Why are you even here, Ren?"** he asked her as he crossed his arms awaiting her answer.

**"To take my nephew back" **she replied, it actually felt weird saying that especially since up until an hour ago she didn't even know that she had more family than just Raditz **"Give me Gohan unharmed and I will allow you to leave this planet in the same condition"** she offered as a deal but it seemed her peaceful bargain was falling on deaf-ears as Raditz began to chuckle.

**"Oh I'm so scared"** Raditz mocked his younger sister, he knew it was one of the things that angered her more than most other things…but this time she was surprisingly calm as she just looked at him with a smirk of her own.

**"You should be"** Ren huffed smugly **"Now, I advise you take my offer"** she told him for the last time as she shifted one of her feet back a couple of foot to adapt a fighting stance ready for anything, she could see that same look in Raditz's eyes that he wasn't going to back down easily or without a fight.

**"Well you know where you can stick your offer, Ren"** Raditz answered **"I am going through with this and no one can stop me, not even you"** he had a tone of resentment to his voice as he watched Ren hang her head with a sigh, she really wished that this wasn't happening but the truth was Raditz had been so power-drunk for so long he now had the mentality of a rabid dog and needed to be stopped before the damage he had done became permanent.

**"We'll see about that"** Ren replied as she forced herself to smirk hiding the fact this was far from what she actually wanted, all she wanted was her brother back and for the monster within him to be gone for good, she watched as Raditz's arms uncrossed and his hands balled in to fists, she felt her heart thumping in her chest so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her ribcage at any moment…this was the moment that she had dreaded since she left Goku and the others back at the island, this was the moment she couldn't let her personal feelings cloud her judgment…he had to be stopped.

Suddenly Raditz charged at her with such speed she never had the chance to move before the 225lb wall of sheer muscle hit her full force and sent her hurtling backwards, she hit the ground a few meters back still a little surprised at Raditz's speed that was much greater than her own, she flipped back on to her feet after taking a slight second to recover from the massive blow before coming back with one of her own as she sped off towards him with a growl, the two of them collided in a barrage of furious punches, kicks and blocks among the dust kicked up by the speed of the attacks.

**"You really think you can defeat me, little sister?"** Raditz mocked her as he matched her move for move with a smirk while he watched the mix of anger and concentration in Ren's expression, her attempts to inflict damage using this method seemed to be getting her absolutely nowhere…

**"I don't think I can…I know I can"** Ren smirked as she swept one of Raditz's punches out of the way with her right hand as she brought her left hand up with the palm facing her brother's gut, a light blue-white ball of energy formed within the center of her palm until it was roughly the size of a fist **"Try this on for size"** she added with a smug tone before she released the energy ball hitting Raditz and sending him backwards to the ground several feet away.

She watched as he lay unmoving on the ground ahead of her, a few seconds had passed by and he hadn't moved a muscle which produced a slight feeling of worry to fill her gut, Raditz may have been a real jerk at times but he was her brother and nothing could ever change that, she was just about to wander over and carefully check on him but she saw his body slowly twitch back to life and a few small moments later she heard his raspy voice.

**"Is that all you've got?"** Raditz wheezed as he sat up holding his gut, he checked his saiyan armor and saw a small scorch mark of where the blast had hit him **"Why are you holding back?"** he smirked tilting his head to the side slightly **"I thought you wanted to 'save' these weaklings…"** he was trying to get inside her head **"But instead you are letting them down, with a meager power-level of 550…"** he smirked as he slowly stood up and dusted himself off **"How pathetic"** he sneered eventually getting to her as she felt her anger rising.

**"Fine"** she snapped as she took up a ready stance **"You want my full potential, you got it!"** she let out an angered growl as she felt her power rising to the maximum she could handle at the moment, she was eventually surrounded by a clear flame-like aura that filled every inch of her body with a numbing sensation, she could hear Raditz's scouter beeping faster and faster as she reached her maximum power-level, she just felt so angry…

**"That's more like it!"** Raditz chortled as he watched his sister power up but he never counted on her next move she had already planned in the meantime, without a moments warning she zoomed off into the skies above him and brought her hands up above her head as a bright green globe of light filled the space within her palms **"What the…?"** Raditz uttered as he watched his sister, it seemed he had never seen this technique she was about to use…

**"Vengeance Cannon!"** Ren hollered as she threw the orb down towards her elder brother, the ball turned to a massive ray that retained its green hue as it sped towards Raditz at a frightening speed, Ren watched as the blast hit its target with a small but controlled explosion barely damaging anything outside of a four meter radius, she heard Raditz cry out among the crack of the explosion and felt a pang of guilt hit her as she waited for the dust and debris to clear so she could see the damage she had done…

Suddenly a beam of bright pink light burst out of the dust cloud and zoomed towards her, Ren dived out of the way as she felt the heat of the blast dance across her skin while it flew past her, she looked back at where it came from to see Raditz stood in the crater of where her blast had hit, he looked angrier than she had ever seen him as he charged up towards her with a growl of sheer rage…this was the monster she had feared for so long.

Ren tried to focus her energy in to another 'vengeance cannon' blast but it seemed that the last one had exhausted her a little; she tried to think of another technique so she could avoid whatever punishment he was going to bring to bear, it was too late for a blast so she used her 'wild-sense' technique to dodge her brother as he took a swing at her, before she reappeared in front of him after he lashed out and unleashed a pummeling of her own before he could recover and take another, each punch hit his torso and face with such ferocity and devastating speed the elder saiyan hadn't a chance to fight back before Ren gave one last and devastating punch downwards that sent him hurtling to the ground with a sickening ***Thunk!*** as he made contact with the solid surface.

**"Not so cocky now, are you?"** Ren huffed as the pummeling she had dealt him had also worn her down a little more than she expected, she slowly came back down to land next to Raditz's somewhat beaten from as he lay writhing in agony from the blows to his torso, Ren placed one of her feet on his chest and extended her one of her hands out with the palm facing Raditz as a light-blue ball formed in her hand **"I never wanted this"** Ren sighed regretfully as her eyes glistened with the beginning of tears **"But you forced my hand, Raditz"** she was about to let the ball go but suddenly something stopped her.

**"No, Ren please I beg of you!"** Raditz pleaded with a tone that sounded surprisingly scared **"Please little sister, I-I'm sorry"** Ren looked down at him with an surprised look as she tried to determine if what she had just heard was genuine **"Don't kill me…I'll give the kid back to you"** he promised her as he glanced back at the crater a couple of hundred meters way…

**"And you'll leave this place?"** Ren asked as she kept the ball of energy aimed at Raditz **"Leave and never return?"** she pressed her foot harder on his chest just to make sure he knew she wasn't going to be taken for a fool…

**"Yes!"** Raditz cried from the pain of her foot digging in to his ribcage **"Just please don't kill me!"** there was something there in his eyes that made her think he was telling the truth, it was like the old Raditz was back the one she had known when she was a kid, the one who had helped train her and taught her most of what she knows today **"I promise, I-I'll leave…please have mercy!"**

**"What do you know of 'mercy'?"** Ren stated in a blunt tone as she looked at Raditz for a moment or two longer before she finally made her decision, if she killed him while he was weakened like this then she would be no better than the monster he had become **"Fine…give me Gohan and get the hell out of here before I change my mind"** Ren told him as the energy ball in her hand sank back into her palm and she lowered it back down to her side as she took her foot off his chest.

**"Ren…"** Raditz uttered as he looked at her with a small smile, he held out his hand for her to help him up **"I honestly want to thank you…" **he said to her as she reached out with both of her hands to help pull him up before seeing his smile turn to a menacing grin **"for being such a fool!"** Raditz chuckled as he held his hand to her gut and a white light emanated in the space between…

**"Huh?"** was all Ren could utter before the light turned to an energy ball as Raditz thrust his hand forward releasing the blast that hit her in the stomach and sent her hurtling in to the air, her whole hurt just from the blast alone but Raditz was far from finished with her, as soon as she was able to open her eyes she looked around for where her brother was last laying but was now gone **"Raditz?"** he was nowhere to be found until she heard a chilling voice to her left…

**"Where do you think you're going?"** he smirked as he grabbed her by the throat so she was facing him **"you asked me what I knew of 'mercy' right?" **he asked her as she nodded** "Well I know this: mercy gets you killed…as you'll now find out" **he hissed at her as he pushed her back and let go of a furious barrage of punches very much similar to the pummeling she had given him not so long ago, each punch felt like a cannon ball crashing in to her body, she couldn't breath as each blow knocked the air out of her lungs but this was only half of the hell he was unleashing upon her as he socked her one last time in the jaw before raising both of his fists above his head and bringing them down like a hammer to send her hurtling back down to the ground.

As she fell from the sky she could taste the coppery tang of her own blood from the blow to the jaw, soon before she knew it she crashed in to the ground with such force she thought that all the bones in her body had snapped like twigs, her body writhed with pain as she gasped for air to fill her lungs while she lay on her back barely clinging to consciousness…

**"Pathetic"** she heard Raditz chiding her as he landed next to her **"You had such potential to become a great warrior…"** he bent down and grabbed her by the throat again and yanked her to her feet **"it's so sad to see you throw it all away for Kakarot and his weakling friends"** he sighed mockingly.

**"Go to hell"** she growled with a shaky voice which seemed to amuse Raditz as he laughed at her attempt to sound tougher than she was feeling at that moment in time, although her body was wracked with pain Ren summoned what little strength she had left and lashed out at Raditz with her fist, the blow landed and drew blood from his lips as he glared at her.

**"I _was_ going to give you a quick death"** he told her as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand while Ren just smirked although her world was beginning to grow darker by the moment, she could sense something that Raditz couldn't…for the moment.

**"I will not die today"** she smirked **"Shame…I can't say the same for you"** she teased him before Raditz's scouter beeped to life, she could see the report of two high power levels speeding towards their location and would be there in less than five minutes, Raditz let out a frustrated growl while Ren chuckle **"What's the matter?…you look worried"** she mocked him **"You do know that's our brother, right?"** she added.

**"Of course, but I'm not worried"** Raditz shrugged as he tightened his grip on her throat **"I could kill you right now before they even get here…"** he told her as he watched her struggling for air this went on for a few more seconds before he eventually loosened his grip fully and let her fall to her knees as he stepped back **"but I have a much better idea, you are going to watch me destroy Kakarot, his friend and then the kid…"** he explained to her while she was trying to recover from the her beating but at the mention of harming the kid she felt a surge of anger move through her core **"…and it will all be because you couldn't kill me when you had the perfect chance"** he added which seemed to be the final straw as even in her weakened condition she found the inner strength for one last go at him…

**"You Bastard!"** she yelled at him as she pushed up from the ground and took a swing at him but to her dismay the elder saiyan dodged it and delivered a devastating swing of his own, she felt Raditz's fist land in her ribcage and it was soon followed by a painful sensation that was far worse than any she had felt so far in this fight, with a pained yelp she fell backwards but never reached the floor as she saw Raditz's arm extend and grab the vest of her saiyan armor before he gazed upon her with mock expression of concern for her wellbeing.

**"Aw did that hurt?"** Raditz asked her with a falsely concerned voice while the smirk on his lips showed he couldn't care less **"Just proves you shouldn't punch above your weight…huh?"** he mocked her but was soon surprised by something that appeared on his scouter **"710?!" **he uttered in disbelief **"Who on this stinking planet has that power-level?"** he asked as he looked around following the targeting reticle to the source of the alert which lead him towards the crater where Gohan had been locked all this time **"That's impossible!"** he exclaimed.

**"What…?"** Ren wheezed trying to loosen the older Saiyan's grip with her weakened hands.

**"The brat's power level is 710!"** he replied as he glanced at her, hearing this even Ren was shocked **"How can an infant as small as him carry that kind of power?!"** he wondered briefly before he turned his attention back to Ren who's world was slowly sinking into darkness **"Look at you, Ren…You are –without a doubt – the sorriest excuse for a Saiyan I have ever seen"** he criticized her as he eyed her weakened form.

**"Look who's talking, numbskull"** Ren replied as she tried to sense how far away the others were, after a second or two she sensed they would arrive in less than 3 minutes which brought a smirk to Ren's split lips **"Either way, you're screwed now…"** she chuckled wheezily although it was agonizing to do so.

**"Not as much as you are…"** Raditz smirked at her as his grip on her vest tightened slightly before he lifted Ren off her feet with an almost psychotic look in his eyes **"Bye Ren!"** he laughed as he turned and hurled her far over the field, she tried to stop herself from going too far but she hadn't the energy after that last blow to the ribs…

As she began to get lower to the ground she braced for what she knew was going to be a slightly rough landing, she tensed her body and scrunched her eyes together tightly while gritting her teeth as she felt the roughness of the air get less and less before she eventually felt what she'd braced for…

She hit the grassy knoll of the next field over from where she and Raditz had fought, the impact was bone-shattering and felt more like she was landing on pure concrete it caused her to yelp slightly, after a few seconds of just lying face-down in the dirt kicked up by the impact she moved her arms up to try and push herself back up…

**"I can't …give up"** she growled through gritted teeth as she fought against her body's want to shut down, after a few agonizing moments she managed to rise shakily on to her feet, she slowly looked around at her surroundings and eventually found something that brought a smirk to her battered features, the crater her pod had made was lying just a few meters of where she was barely standing **"Well I'll be…"** she wheezed as she staggered in its direction **"maybe I'm not out of this fight after all"** she added as she focused on putting one foot after another in the direction she wanted.

It took a few seconds but she managed to reach the crater now all that stood between her and the pod was a steep twenty-five foot slope of mud and dirt…

**"Easy does it"** she muttered as she set a foot on the edge of the crater before a sudden bout of dizziness caused her knees to buck **"Oh fu-"** she began to cuss before she fell forwards into the crater and tumbled the full painful length down towards her pod as an unbelievable speed before eventually smashing her head on the metallic case **"Why me…?" **she groaned as she lay there facing upwards **"Pod…open"** she called to the metallic orb as her blurred sight began to grow darker before her eyes eventually began to close.

_'Doors opening….'_ The automated voice spoke out _'Welcome, Renko'_

**_'I'm sorry, Goku…'_**she thought as she no longer had the strength to keep her eyes open_ **'I tried, I really did'** _and with this she began to sink into the warmth of unconsciousness, she just hoped Goku and his companion would get there in time…

**A/N: Wow that was a really depressing way to end this chapter lol I tried to keep the fight in the style of most DBZ fights as this is my first time writing one so let me know what you guys think, I know it may seem a little blotchy here and there due to the fact I had a break from it for a few days to work on another story of mine but hopefully the next chapter improves it lol as always I love to hear what you think in your reviews so send 'em in :-D **

**P.S: this chapter has a song to play with it "In the end" Linkin Park (hope you get it kinda) let me know what you think of the changes. (tried to add a little comedy in to it)**

**what would you guys think if i gave her a small (one-time-only) drink that acted like a senzu bean so she confronted Raditz at full strength again? Let me know what you think on that one.**

**Thanks and Ciao for now :-)**

**S19**


	5. The Price We Pay

**Disclaimer: I only own RENKO (Ren)**

**A/N: I wanna say a thanks to all those who have read and reviewed the story so far, I will give you a warning in advance:**

**This chapter is very long and may not make a lot of sense (like my mind right now) but I do hope you guys get the gist of the idea…**

**Chapter Four**

**The Price We Pay **

**_In the last chapter:_**

**_'I'm sorry, Goku…'_**_ she thought as she no longer had the strength to keep her eyes open __**'I tried, I really did'**__ and with this she sank into the warmth of unconsciousness, she just hoped Goku and his companion would get there in time…_

...

Her body hurt.

She could feel the warm trickle of blood running along her hairline from colliding with the side of the pod, her ears were thumping with the sound of her heart beating slower and slower, above all the pain flowing through her body there was still something that hurt more than that…

The bitter sting of shame and failure…it felt like someone kept prodding her with a flaming needle before pouring citrus juice over the wounds as a final insult to her weakness against even her own brother, all these years he'd been goading her telling her she was worthless and all that crap…she couldn't let him be right about it

She tried to regain some of the consciousness she was losing but to be perfectly honest it didn't seem like she was going anywhere right now, she a took few jagged breaths as she tried to think how she was going to get out of this mess before a sound caught her attention, through the crack of her eyes she saw two shapes soar across the skies above and for some unknown reason she swore she saw green…was it that Namekian fellow?...it couldn't be.

For a few moments she didn't really know what happened, it all went dark and the pain stopped but her mind was filled with images and memories of her past and the fights she'd been in already before they arrived on Earth.

_Destruction, panic and death… Innocents dying at the hands of her so called comrades…_

_Suddenly a new image filled her mind it was not something she'd seen before, it was of a destroyed city that looked to be on earth, bodies lying everywhere some were beaten and bloody while some looked like they'd been burned by energy blasts but that wasn't the worst to come, soon after that she saw bodies that looked more familiar, a blue haired woman, an old man, a younger bald guy and a kid…_

**_"What the hell is this?!"_**_ her voice echoed through her mind recognizing them as Bulma, Roshi, Krillin and Gohan __**"No, this can't be happening!"**__ she growled before a voice disturbed her thoughts._

**_"It's not happening…yet"_**_ a gruff male voice sounded out __**"It will happen unless you stop them."**_

**_"Who's there?"_**_ Ren called out within her mind __**"Show yourself"**_

**_"You don't need to see me, just listen to what I have to tell you"_**_ the voice replied __**"Alright?"**_

**_"Fine"_**_ Ren huffed_ **_"But who are you?"_**_ she asked thinking it would at least be a little common sense to know who the voice belonged to before she even considered listening to them._

**_"Let's just say I knew your father"_**_ the voice replied with a slight tinge of hesitation before returning to the same tone he'd had before __**"Anyway that's not important right now…"**__ Ren was tempted to argue with the point but to be honest she doubted that move would get her very far __**"What IS important, is that you need to get up and finish this fight!"**__ his voice had turned to a slight growl as he continued in the darkness of her mind __**"Forget about mercy because right now you do **__**NOT**__** have time for it"**__ he put a heavy emphasis on the 'not' part __**"I thought you could do better than that…"**__ he told her before he added something that seemed to be a little spark to ignite the fire within __**"but then again maybe I was wrong"**__ at which point Ren had heard enough from this 'stranger'…_

**_"Enough!"_**_ Ren snapped __**"I CAN do better"**__ she insisted angrily she didn't know why she was so angry at the pathetic nature of this, maybe it was the images of what may come if things were to persist down the route things were going, she didn't want the others to die at the hands of this terrible thing, especially her nephew…he doesn't deserve to go through something like that._

**_"Yeah, right"_**_ the voice laughed. _

**_"You don't even know me"_**_ she growled._

**_"I know you want to be like your father"_**_ he replied with a smug tone that seemed to catch her off guard __**"He is a great warrior, one of the best…you have a long way to go, Renko"**__ he continued his tone sounding slightly fatherly __**"He wouldn't want to see his daughter try to follow in his footsteps and fail"**__ how in the hell did he know this about her or her father? Why was he talking as though her father was still alive? She didn't really know._

**_"Who are you?"_**_ she asked as her tone calmed a little but remained defensive __**"No more games"**__ she demanded but it seemed to fall upon deaf ears as he continued._

**_"I guess that's why you wear that red rag?"_**_ he pointed out, it felt like someone tugged her left arm where the rag in question was tied._

**_"Yeah, it's a tribute to him"_**_ She answered remembering the story Vegeta had told her about the blood dyed armband her father had worn the day he died __**"Why do you ask?"**_

**_"If it was a tribute to him, why is it around your arm?"_**_ he asked her __**"and not around your head?"**__ he continued to ask her with a curious tone._

**_"None of your business"_**_ she replied bluntly _

**_"You doubt you have what it takes?" _**

___**"N-no"**__ she replied with a moment's hesitation thanks to that question actually being spot on, she did doubt herself and for that she didn't think she was good enough to wear the rag as a headband._

**_"You do, don't you?"_**_ the voice asked catching onto her hesitation of which her silence just confirmed it; she could have sworn that she heard a sigh…_

_Suddenly everything around her became clear like she was standing in a wasteland of some kind, it looked kinda peaceful as the warmth of the sun gently heated her skin which was also cooled by the light breeze that blew around her._

**_"You have everything you need"_**_ the same voice spoke out but was this time behind her __**"to become like me…"**__ this caused her to turn towards the direction that the voice had come from, she was amazed to see that the person looked a spitting image of the picture she'd carried in her mind since she was a child, he was exactly like it: the spiked black hair like that of her brother Goku, bold black eyes like any saiyan, the lean but muscular figure, even the scar along his cheek and finally the red headband._

**_"D-Dad?"_**_ she uttered slightly slack-jawed that after all these years trying to become like him she was now standing in front of the real thing…Bardock, the elite warrior but most of all her father __**"It was you?"**__ she asked as to the identity of the voice she'd been talking with, the one who'd doubted her __**"But why?"**__ she wondered._

**_"It's a long story"_**_ he told her straight, his tone was deadly serious and something in his expression just amplified that __**"but right now there is something you really need to know"**__ he added as Ren just nodded silently trying to shift the shock she had received __**"Listen, even IF Raditz is defeated today…there is still more danger to come"**__ he told her before seeing a degree of realization sink into his daughter's expression __**"But I guess you already know that"**__ he shrugged._

**_"The others…Vegeta and Nappa"_**_ she nodded __**"I had a feeling they would be"**_

**_"Actually there's a third"_**_ Bardock interjected __**"Her name is Vitani"**__ his tone carried a slightly bitter tone at the mention of this new Saiyan._

**_"You know her?"_**_ Ren asked a little surprised to learn of a sixth saiyan._

**_"Unfortunately"_**_ Bardock sighed __**"She's much worse than Nappa and just as strong as Vegeta"**__ he informed her __**"She and the others will arrive in exactly one year from today"**__ he added, Ren felt a pang in her stomach of nervousness based on what her father had told her of the new Saiyan __**"That's all I know"**__ he told her._

**_"How do you know all this?"_**_ Ren asked skeptically as she watched her father carefully._

**_"As I said, long story"_**_ Bardock replied "__**Maybe I'll tell you sometime, right now you need to get back into the fight" **__he urged her._

**_"Dad, I can barely stand let alone fight"_**_ Ren pointed out remembering the blow she'd received to the rib among other injuries given to her by her 'delightful' brother._

**_"You'll find the strength, if you really want to be like me"_**_ Bardock told her as he placed a hand on her left shoulder with a small smile __**"I have faith in that"**__ he ran his hand down to the red arm band and tugged it slightly __**"I have faith in **__**you**__**"**__ Ren looked down at the band before glancing up and to her surprise Bardock was gone and she was all alone in the darkness again._

**_"Dad?"_**_ she uttered before a sudden and crippling pain ripped through her body again __**"Gah! What the…?"**__ she wheezed in agony as her father's words repeated through her mind…_

**_"I have faith in that…I have faith in you…" _**

She gasped as her eyes flicked open, the bright sunlight stinging her eyes a little but that was the last thing on her mind, she could sense that something big was happening as there was a flurry of high power-levels a few hundred yards to the west of her location, she couldn't yet tell how high but she did know that one was fading slightly.

She took a few deep breathes to clear away the last of the grogginess in her mind before she made an attempt to roll over onto her stomach, from there she could get the best leverage to help her get back onto her feet, it took a few moments to get onto her front…that was the easier part this.

**"C'mon"** She whispered to herself trying to motivate herself a little **"I've been through worse than this"** she placed her hands palm down on the floor next to her it alleviated the stabbing pain in her ribs which she was slowly getting accustomed to as time went on **"Don't give up"** she urged herself as she pushed off of the floor, her hands dug into the ground as she pushed with all the might she had left, the pain in her ribs spread to her shoulders and arms as she strained to get up but eventually her muscles gave out and she crashed back down into the dirt wheezing and panting from putting her all into it.

As she lay there for a moment, Ren thought about the conversation with her father…was it even real? Was it just an illusion created by her mind as a desperate attempt to keep her from giving up? Who knows but whatever it was she could still hear those words echoing around her mind, real or not, it seemed to evoke a reaction out of her as she felt the last of her adrenaline trickle through her veins.

**"I…have to…get up!"** she told herself through gritted teeth as she eased herself up using her hands, the pain had lessened a little since the adrenaline kicked in, slowly but surely she managed to haul herself up on to her unsteady feet **"Never give in"** she uttered under her breath with a small smirk of relief as she used the side of her pod to steady herself, she took a moment or two to get her bearings as she dabbed at the bloodied cut on her hairline **"son of a…"** she muttered wiping the blood off the back of her hand before glancing over at the open door of her pod that'd been waiting since she gave the order some few minutes ago.

She stumbled unevenly over towards the door and peered inside while trying to think of her reason for being there **"Where is that damned vial…?"** she mumbled as she felt around in the pocket nearest to the door, after a few seconds had passed she felt a sharp prick that caused her to yelp and snatch her hand back from the compartment, she looked down at the affected index-finger to see a crimson dome of blood slowly well up on the skin before it ran down the side and dripped on to the metallic door of the pod **"N-No"** she uttered desperately as she dug back into the compartment and brought out a broken test-tube like vial in three large pieces mixed with smaller splinters **"Crap!"** she growled as she threw them aside, it seemed the vial had broken on impact when they landed earlier.

She leaned against the pod with a defeated sigh, that vial had been filled with the one thing that could have helped her get back into the fight, it was a consumable version of the liquid used in the rejuvenation tanks used by her former bosses, it was still in the experimental stages but seemed to have all the healing properties of the tanks but almost ten times faster allowing the consumer to return to action almost right away…but now that was out of the question.

**"Can this day get any worse?!"** she grumbled as she looked down at the dirt under her feet **"It's bad enough the juice is gone but-"** she was halfway through her sentence when a sudden flash of red caught her sight as the soft breeze caught one of the loose parts of her armband, she untied the rag and took a better look at it **"I wonder…"** she pondered as she stared at it for a moment but eventually smirked **"Nah..."** the idea was foolish, she tied it back around her arm and looked at the mound of dirt she was going to be climbing up to get back into the fight 'the old way'.

She was about to begin up the dirt-wall when a sudden noise echoed through the air…

**_*AAARRRGHHHHHHH….!*_**

It sounded like someone screaming out in pain, a cold feeling of dread filled Ren's gut as she tried to think of who that could have belonged to, she'd heard Raditz in pain when he got injured a few years back but he made nowhere near the amount of noise this individual was making, it had to be one of the others…

She pushed off the floor and flew up into the skies above to see if she could get a better view of where everyone was, after about 20 to 30 seconds she got a fix on the power levels, she was able to separate Raditz's from the others but one of the others were fading rapidly, it was another second or two before they came into view and as she feared it didn't look good at all, Raditz had Goku on the floor and seemed to be stamping his ribs mercilessly while the Namek was stood watching helplessly, Ren felt a surge of anger fill her from head to toe as Goku's screams of agony echoed through the air while Raditz continued to mock him as he crushed his ribs with each stomp.

**"Hold on, Goku"** she muttered as she zoomed down towards their location, for now her pain had subsided as she was so focused on stopping her twin brother's agony, as she dived through the clouds Ren brought her hands up to her right hand side ready for a her Hadoken blast, **"Please let this be right"** she whispered to herself as she tried to target Raditz alone and not Goku because the strength of the blast was aiming to kill unlike those before **"Ha…"** a small light-blue glow shone through the gaps of her fingers **"Do…"** a small orb began to grow in the palm of her bottom hand, it was no bigger than a that of a baseball, Ren growled as she was about pronounce the last of her attack but suddenly something had changed in the atmosphere **_'What the heck is that?'_** she thought as she aborted her attack.

The winds whistled around the area and there was a disturbance in the wildlife, she came in to land near the Namek who like her and Raditz seemed to be picking something up too, they looked around cautiously for the cause of this disturbance.

**"There's…nothing there…"** Raditz uttered as his eyes scouted the area.

**"What is it?"** Ren asked more civilly than she'd intended to especially after the recent events…

Suddenly there was a loud bang come from the crater where Raditz's pod had landed, pieces of the light metallic cover splintered and sprayed over the place as a smaller figure skyrocketed in to the air above them, among the gasps of shock and surprise Ren stood there slack-jawed as she identified the small figure as that of Goku's young son, Gohan who landed on the grassy knoll with a forward front flip.

**"YOU?!"** Raditz growled with disbelief at the angry 4 year-old who's power-level seemed to be way higher than any kid's that either Ren or Raditz had ever seen **"I-I don't believe it!"** no one could move, they were all just too surprised.

**"How can that be?" **Ren uttered as she stared wide-eyed at her nephew as he kept his eyes fixed on Raditz with an unbelievable amount of rage and anger unlike any she'd seen from a kid before.

**"Goku, look over there by that crater…"** the Namek called to Goku as he lay almost motionless other than the odd ragged breath every few seconds, Ren watched with a pang of guilt, if only she was strong enough to have taken Raditz down by herself and neither Goku or the Namek would be in the bad conditions they were in now **"It's your son!"** he called to Goku again hoping to see a little improvement but still the saiyan just lay there.

**"It can't be!" **Raditz gasped as he looked back at Gohan while he removed his foot from Goku's chest granting the weakened Saiyan to breathe a little easier, Ren had never seen Raditz so unnerved especially by someone so little as Gohan, after a few seconds there was a little movement from Goku as he looked towards his young son.

**"Gohan…Gohan, Daddy can't get up right now…"** he called over to the child with a slightly rasped voice **"Run away from here" **pleading the child to get the hell out of there but something wasn't quite right with the boy, he seemed to get angrier as his father pleaded him to leave **"Run away, Gohan…"** it sounded like saying these simple words were nothing less than a struggle for Goku and his somewhat battered ribs **"Run now!"** he pleaded in a last ditch attempt to persuaded the boy before Raditz's scouter began to beep rapidly, Ren's attention shifted from Goku right over to Raditz as soon as the beeping began.

**"Power Level 1,370… Impossible for a kid"** Raditz read based off of what his scouter was indicating, Ren couldn't believe what she was hearing as she looked back at her nephew who hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing, the biggest thing that surprised her was that he had surpassed her maximum power-level by 270, her thoughts were disturbed by Raditz's horrified gasp **"A-and it's still going up!"** soon his surprise at this was joined by Goku, Piccolo and eventually Ren as they all just stared at the kid.

All of a sudden the strangest thing happened, there was a glow building around Gohan small at first but it eventually grew and gained an orange-ish tint to it, something was happening to this boy, it was like he had harnessed his anger and rage in to some sort of energy and a dangerous one at that…

**"Leave my dad…"** Gohan growled as he kept his sights fixed on Raditz as the pent up anger eventually exploded to the surface and the boy's true power showed itself **"ALONE!"** he bellowed as he was engulfed in a bright red and orange aura just moments before he launched off towards the elder Saiyan at some terrifying speed while everyone watched in amazement, was this even real? Where had the kid been hiding such power? No one really knew other than he was set to be on a devastating collision course with his target.

He rocketed the entire 10 meter gap towards Raditz who was literally frozen with shock as the boy eventually crashed straight into the center of his chest, with a pained cry the huge Saiyan staggered backwards a few paces with the front of his armor cracked wide open, Gohan hit the floor and rolled through the air a little before landing near his astonished Dad who seemed like he didn't really know what to say at what he just saw…

**"G-Gohan?"** Goku eventually uttered as he watched his son rise unsteadily to his feet looking clueless as to what had just happened, Ren and the Namek just looked at one another briefly they both seemed to have a slack-jawed expression.

**"What just happened?" **the Namek asked her

**"I have no idea"** Ren replied as she rested a hand on her throbbing ribs, in that little rest period her adrenaline had begun to run low seems she had no use for it **"Ahh"** she breathed at a twinge.

**"Are you alright?"** The Namek asked her, this question surprised her a little as less than 3 hours ago they were damn near ready to beat the living crap out of each other.

**"I'm fine"** she replied taking note of his missing arm **"What about you?" **she nodded towards the injury.

**"It's nothing"** he replied with a small smirk before their minor conversation was disturbed by the rather angry voice of Raditz as he managed to get his breath back after the devastating blow dealt to him by his young nephew.

**"No one has ever done that to me!"** Raditz growled as he glared at the kid, rubbing his aching chest he began to approach the four year-old with a look of murderous rage in his eyes while the once fearless kid had turned back into the timid and tearful child he had been when Ren last saw him back at the island who looked at his beaten father hoping he'd protect him from the monster he had just enraged.

**"No! Stay back!" **Goku barked at his elder brother with everything he had left in his worn body, it didn't seem to deter the other Saiyan so he looked towards his son "Gohan, you have to go…" he urged the child as Raditz stopped to check his scouter **"run away, now!"** he pleaded with his son but it was too late…

**"What?!"** Raditz exclaimed at the reading on the scouter, Gohan's power-level had plummeted back down to almost non-existent levels; it seemed the kid had used all he had in that attack **"Hey Kid! What happened to all that power you had?"** Raditz demanded as the boy looked up at him fearfully with tears in his innocent little eyes wondering what on earth his evil uncle was going on about.

**"Wh-what power?"** Gohan stammered nervously, his response caused Raditz to let out a frustrated growl as he clenched his fists.

**"Play dumb if you want…"** he growled through his gritted teeth as he finally reached where the Gohan was standing beside his beaten father, for some strange reason Ren felt an urge to protect the four year-old but head no idea what to do as she watched helplessly for the time being **"You'll pay, all the same!"** Raditz continued with a rather sinister tone one that Ren didn't like in particular as she watched Gohan shaking where he stood with the huge figure baring down on him.

**"Daddy, help"** Gohan whimpered.

**"Leave him alone!"** Goku barked again at his brother with much more anger in his tone and the look of an angry but scared father in his eyes, even still this wasn't enough to stop the big brutish Saiyan from raising his fist to the boy and eventually back-handing him across the face so hard it sent him flying a few meters back **"GOHAN!"** Goku cried for his son who was left lying motionless across the way from him **"Gohan...!"** he called just hoping and praying the kid was alright.

Ren watched angrily as a lump built in her throat and tears welled in her eyes, she didn't know what to do as she watched the distress her brother was going through, every inch of her was filling up with anger as she looked at her unconscious nephew just lying there so still, her attention was caught by Goku's voice as he tried to plead for his son's life.

**"Don't hurt him…!"** he called after Raditz as he turned ready to go and finish what he'd just started **"Please! H-he's just a boy…"** he pleaded but was cut off by the cruel and slightly smug tone of the other Saiyan.

**"Yes, he's just a little boy…that's true"** Raditz smirked **"But he's very strong and he has a power-level even higher than that of both yours and Ren's"** he added as he glanced over his shoulder at Ren who was by now shaking with pure rage at what she'd just seen her low-life elder brother do **"And if he ever learned how to control it, that'd be ****_very_**** bad for us"** he smirked taking note of Ren's obvious anger **"So you see I have no choice, he MUST die…now"** Raditz added as he began his approach of the boy although Goku tried to stop him but couldn't find the strength to pull himself more than an inch.

**"No!"** Goku called after his brother as he made his way towards where Gohan was lying **"Wait! You can't!"** he pleaded again hoping to find that non-existent 'humane' side to Raditz…it was failing rapidly as he just continued walking away from the downed Saiyan.

Ren was watching this unfold from a small distance the urge to protect her nephew was getting too strong for her to ignore as it blended with her new level of rage, she knew that if someone didn't stop Raditz now he would most definitely kill Gohan without a shred of hesitation, he was six feet away from the infant and getting closer.

With her fists clenched she took one last look at Goku who literally looked like he'd been well and truly defeated, the look of anger in her eyes briefly softened to a look of guilt and remorse, she took a small breath before she focused back on her older brother and the anger returned as she saw Raditz raise his hand before it began to crackle with purple bolts of electricity…

**"No"** she gasped; with this her choice was definitely made now…

**"Tell Goku, I'm sorry"** she uttered to the Namek who turned to look at her with a slightly confused look, he never got a chance to reply as he watched the young Saiyan wild-sense from where she was standing with an arm around her ribs, she disappeared for a second or two before everyone else's attention was caught by Raditz's growl as he brought his attacking arm down ready to harm the child…

All of a sudden the young saiyan warrior reappeared as she shielded Gohan from the oncoming attack, Raditz's charged hand was approaching fast and didn't seem like anything would be stopping it but none the less Ren would rather lay her own life on the line than that of an innocent whereas in her eyes that was something she was not, Ren took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she prepared herself for what was sure to be a very painful experience…

Those final few milliseconds seemed to be an eternity, for a split second she doubted her reasons for this decision but at the time this was the only way she could think of doing something useful…

Suddenly an agonizing sensation filled her entire body as she felt Raditz's charged hand make contact with her shoulder, she opened her eyes as she tried to keep herself from screaming but all she could see was a dark pink and purple haze, it felt like she was literally on fire as the crippling pain caused her legs to buckle under the weight of her body, she could hear the slow beating of her heart as it began powering down…

This was it; her life was now over…

**_'God, I'm so stupid!'_** she growled in her mind **_'It's too late now…'_**

**"R-Ren?!"** Raditz's astonished voice caught her attention as she slowly looked up at him, his eyes were wide and she swore she could see someone she'd not seen for a very long time 'the old Raditz' the brother she actually liked and cared for **"Why did you do that?!"** he asked her, she looked again but it seemed the glimmer was only of her imagination, the old Raditz was long dead…like she would be at any moment.

**"For…Family"** she croaked as a small smirk weakly graced her lips, her world was slowly slipping away from her as she tried to stay sitting up.

**"But ****_I'M_**** your family"** Raditz argued with a concerned tone that strangely carried a hint of remorse as he watched her health deteriorating rapidly **"****_I'M_**** your family"** he repeated only to see Ren shaking her head with what could only be described as a very sleepy look as her energy drained and she found it harder and harder to breath…

**"No….Raditz"** she rasped **"Not….any-…anymore…"** was all she could manage as her life source ran out and her world descended into the darkness that had been waiting for her...

Her pain was gone.

**A/N: And there you have it, a pretty morbid ending but I wanted Ren to die in a way in which she was doing 'good' so she can get in to the otherworld and then have a chance of resurrection (who knows, maybe?), the part with Bardock was bubbling around my mind for a while so I decided just to go with it and hope for the best, hopefully the next chapter won't be so long and mixed up.**

**Ciao for now  
S19**


End file.
